Ταξίδι για να σε βρω
by CherryBomb'-1993
Summary: Η Λίλα είναι μια φοιτήτρια εικοσιδύο ετών και ζει στην Αθήνα. Σπουδάζει στη Φιλοσοφική και αγαπάει την τέχνη, τα φεστιβάλ και τις συναυλίες. Μέσα στο χάος της Αθήνας ανακαλύπτει τον εαυτό της, τη ζωή, την ελευθερία και τον έρωτα. Οι μέρες της περνάν συνήθως με την καλύτερη φίλη και συμφοιτήτριά της, Ράνια.Ένα πρωί η Λίλα ξυπνά απο μια απροσδόκητη επίσκεψη που θα αλλάξει τη ζωή της.


_Δευτέρα 26 Οκτωβρίου 2011_

 _ **Μέρες αδέσποτες, παράξενες μέρες.**_

Η ώρα πήγε τρείς το μεσημέρι. Καθόλου πρωτότυπο για μένα, αφού σαπίζω αργά και βασανιστικά. Λίγο τα πάρτι στα Πανεπιστήμια, λίγο τα πάρτι όχι στα Πανεπιστήμια, λίγο που καλοκαιριάζει και η μια συναυλία ακολουθεί την άλλη, πολύ το αλκοόλ και πάρα πολύ τα τσιγάρα, εγώ, η Λίλα Αδάμου, βρίσκομαι ξαπλωμένη στο κρεβάτι μου με το βλέμμα της αγελάδας που κοιτάει το τρένο, προσπαθώντας να σύρω το κουφάρι μου από το κρεβάτι ως το μπάνιο κα μετά να πάω στη Φιλοσοφική πριν ο καθηγητής αρχίσει να νομίζει ότι πέθανα. Έχω να πατήσω στο μάθημα του…. κανα μήνα;

Ναι, ναι… υπόδειγμα φοιτήτριας και μέλλουσας φιλολόγου. Αφού μερικές φορές αναρωτιέμαι, αν κάποτε έχω μαθητές και με ρωτήσουν για την φοιτητική μου ζωή ,υπάρχει άραγε κάτι που να μπορώ να τους απαντήσω με απόλυτη ειλικρίνεια; Μπα, για κανένα λόγο. Θα τους λέω για τη ζωή μιας συμφοιτήτριας, της Παρασκευής, που δεν χρωστάει κανένα μάθημα, παρακολουθεί ακόμα και τα μη υποχρεωτικά, παίρνει υποτροφία και τη βρίσκει διαβάζοντας Διονύσιο Σολωμό. Ναι αυτό θα λέω. Γιατί αν πω πως τα μαθήματα που χρωστάω είναι μεγαλύτερα από την ηλικία μου, πως διαβάζω Μποντλαίρ και Ρεμπώ και πως πίνω πιο συχνά Βεργίνα παρά νερό, θα τυλίγω σουβλάκια με το πτυχίο μου μια ώρα αρχύτερα. Όταν το πάρω. Αν το πάρω. Θα το πάρω μωρέ μην τρελαίνεσαι…

Για την ιστορία, είμαι φοιτήτρια στη Φιλοσοφική Αθηνών. Πέρασα από τους πρώτους. Όπως καταλαβαίνεται διάβασα πολύ για να καταφέρω να μπω εκεί μέσα. Βασικά ότι έχω καταφέρει το έχω κάνει με το διάβασμα. Είναι ίσως το μόνο που ξέρω να κάνω. Πάντα άριστη μαθήτρια, πτυχία αγγλικών, γαλλικών και ιταλικών με την πρώτη, πιανίστα και με διακρίσεις σε διαγωνισμούς έκθεσης και επιχειρηματολογίας.

Είναι σαφές θαρρώ ότι οι γονείς μου έχουν μεγάλες απαιτήσεις από μένα. Κοίτα να δεις που έφτασα για πρώτη φορά στη ζωή μου να χαρακτηριστώ ανεύθυνη… Γιατί δεν με νοιάζει καθόλου; Σκέφτηκα πολλές φορές πως ίσως φταίει αυτό ακριβώς. Ότι από τότε που θυμάμαι τον εαυτό μου διαβάζω και το ψιλοσυχάθηκα. Όταν όμως έφυγα από τον προστατευτικό, γεμάτο καθωσπρεπισμό «ζυγό» των γονιών μου, κατάλαβα πως απλά δεν ήξερα τίποτα για τη ζωή. Και όχι, δεν το λέω για τα πάρτι και τα ξενύχτια. Το λέω για τη ζωή.

Η καταγωγή μου είναι από την επαρχία, για την οποία δεν δίσταζα να δείχνω την περιφρόνηση μου από μικρή. Δεν ήταν θέμα σνομπαρίας, ήταν ότι δεν με χωρούσε ο τόπος. Ελάχιστοι φίλοι, ελάχιστα ενδιαφέροντα πράγματα για ενασχόληση και αυτό που μισούσα περισσότερο, με ήξεραν όλοι. «Α! Είσαι η κόρη του Αριστείδη!» έλεγαν συνήθως. Όχι, είμαι η κόρη του κανενός, φύτρωσα και δεν με ξέρεις, δεν σε ξέρω, υποφέρεις κι υποφέρω! Εμένα μ' άρεσε να χάνομαι και ήταν κάτι που δεν κατάφερνα ποτέ εκεί.

Η ζωή μου άρχισε να αποκτά νόημα όταν πέρασα στο Καποδιστριακό, στη Φιλοσοφική Σχολή Αθηνών και μετακόμισα στην Αθήνα. Η αλήθεια είναι πως το όνειρό μου ήταν το Λονδίνο, μα που λεφτά… Παρόλα αυτά δεν έχω κανένα παράπονο! Τα πράγματα ήρθαν τόσο ευνοϊκά που η ζωή μου εδώ είναι κάτι παραπάνω από τη ζωή ενός μέσου φοιτητή! Ζω σε μια υπέροχη νεοκλασική μονοκατοικία στο Ιστορικό Κέντρο της Αθήνας. Ναι, απ' αυτές που δείχνουν οι ξεναγοί στους τουρίστες όταν κάνουν ξενάγηση στην Πλάκα. Το σπίτι μου βρίσκεται στα Αναφιώτικα και είναι ομορφότερο απ' όσο θα τολμούσα ποτέ να φανταστώ! Λατρεύω το στυλ που θυμίζει Παλιά Αθήνα.

Η μονοκατοικία είναι γωνιακή, κίτρινη με γαλάζια, ξύλινα παραθυρόφυλλα και μια ψηλή, ξύλινη πόρτα, επίσης βαμμένη γαλάζια. Η πόρτα μου είναι το αγαπημένο σημείο του σπιτιού μου. Από τη μέση και πάνω καλύπτεται από ένα βιτρό, διάφανο τζάμι που το αγκαλιάζουν αγκυλωτά, μαύρα κάγκελα. Είναι το παράθυρό μου στον κόσμο. Κάθε πρωί την παρατηρώ μόλις κατέβω στο σαλόνι για να πιώ τον καφέ μου. Τις ηλιόλουστες μέρες φέγγει όλο λάμψη μέσα απ' το βιτρό τζαμάκι της, με καλεί να βγω, να πάρω τους δρόμους, να νιώσω τον παλμό της παλιάς Αθήνας, μιας Αθήνας που μύριζε γαρδένια και ο κόσμος έβγαινε στα παράθυρα για να ακούσει την λατέρνα που περνούσε τα πρωινά της Κυριακής.

Τις βροχερές μέρες είναι μουντή, το τζάμι αχνό και καμιά φορά βλέπω τις σταγόνες να κάνουν αγώνα δρόμου στην επιφάνειά του. Και τότε ανεβαίνω τα σκαλιά με μια κούπα καφέ και πηγαίνω στον πάνω όροφο. Εκεί στο ημικύκλιο της κρεβατοκάμαράς μου, που περιβάλλεται από τρία ψηλά, στενά παράθυρα, παίρνω το βιβλίο του Σαρλ Μποντλαίρ «Μελαγχολία του Παρισιού» και διαβάζω το αγαπημένο μου ποίημα. «Τα δώρα της Σελήνης» , έτσι το λένε. Και γίνονται και τα δικά μου μάγουλα «εξαιρετικά χλωμά», σαν τη θέα από το τζάμι της πόρτας μου.

Μπαίνοντας λοιπόν, από την πόρτα, απλώνονται μπροστά σου τρία φαρδιά σκαλοπάτια, καλυμμένα με ασπρόμαυρα πλακάκια τύπου σκακιέρα. Καμιά φορά που με πιάνουν τα ψυχαναγκαστικά μου σύνδρομα, σκαρώνω παιχνίδια μαζί τους. Ανεβαίνοντας τα σκαλιά βλέπει κανείς το σαλόνι, όπου έχω έναν κόκκινο, μεγάλο καναπέ και δύο παχιά, δερμάτινα πουφ. Το τραπεζάκι είναι μαύρο και γεμάτο κεριά. Ακριβώς πίσω από το τραπεζάκι μου βρίσκεται μια παλιά, μαύρη, φθαρμένη βιβλιοθήκη που έχει όλο μου τον θησαυρό. Τα βιβλία μου. Φυσικά, όχι της σχολής. Αυτά είναι τόσο τυποποιημένα και συντηρητικά. Γι' αυτά που κρύβουν αλήθειες και αγνή τέχνη σου μιλάω. Στο βάθος του ίδιου χώρου φαίνεται η κουζίνα μου, μικρή και στενή, αλλά απ' αυτές που κάθεσαι με τον άλλον στο μικρό τραπέζι φαγητού και ξαφνικά πιάνεις τον εαυτό σου να μιλά για την δική του αλήθεια. Πίσω από τον καναπέ μου υπάρχει μια ξύλινη σκάλα που οδηγεί στον επάνω όροφο, το «μπαλκονάκι» μου, όπως το αποκαλώ. Είναι σαν το πάτωμα να κόβεται στη μέση του σπιτιού και εκεί ξεπροβάλει μια σειρά κάγκελα, που αν κοιτάξεις κάτω βλέπεις το σαλόνι. Εκεί βρίσκεται η κρεβατοκάμαρά μου και το μπάνιο. Θα το έλεγε και σοφίτα κανείς. Ακριβώς δίπλα απ' το κρεβάτι βρίσκεται το ημικύκλιο με τα παράθυρα. Εκεί συνηθίζω να διαβάζω και να κοιτάζω τα στενά έξω απ' το παράθυρο. Είναι το δεύτερο αγαπημένο μου κομμάτι του σπιτιού.

Για να σου λύσω την απορία, φυσικά και δεν έχω τόσα λεφτά, ώστε να νοικιάζω ένα τέτοιο σπίτι! Ας είναι καλά ο θείος Άγης, αδερφός του πατέρα μου, που έφυγε για Καναδά και μου παραχώρησε δωρεάν το σπίτι για τις σπουδές μου! Τα μόνα μου

έξοδα είναι οι λογαριασμοί, που δεν είναι και λίγοι, αλλά ας μην είμαστε πλεονέκτες!

Ναι, ναι ξέρω είχαμε μείνει στις τρεις το μεσημέρι και το βλέμμα της αγελάδας. Α ναι… και στη σχολή! Σηκώνομαι λοιπόν, ας κάνω κάτι «υπεύθυνο» για σήμερα. Καθώς προχωράω προς το μπάνιο χτυπάει το κουδούνι. Κατεβαίνω τις σκάλες προς το σαλόνι και λίγο πριν κατέβω τα ασπρόμαυρα σκαλιά, η πόρτα μου δεν έδειχνε ούτε λάμψη, ούτε μπόρα. Πρώτη φορά μου έδειχνε κάτι τέτοιο. Η βιτρό κατασκευή του τζαμιού με εμπόδιζε να ορίσω ακριβώς τη μορφή και το σχήμα αυτού που στεκόταν έξω από την πόρτα μου.

Κατεβαίνω διστακτικά τα σκαλιά, λίγο αναμαλλιασμένη και με μάτια μισάνοιχτα, αφού δεν πρόλαβα ούτε να πλύνω το πρόσωπό μου. Το κουδούνι συνέχισε να χτυπάει, κάθε δευτερόλεπτο που καθυστερούσα να ανοίξω ο ήχος του έμοιαζε και πιο εκνευρισμένος. Φτάνω στο τελευταίο σκαλοπάτι και φωνάζω ελαφρώς βραχνιασμένη «Ποιος είναι ;».

« Ο Ανδρέας!» μου απαντά. Ανδρέας; Ποιος Ανδρέας; Δεν ξέρω κανέναν Ανδρέα... Και όσο σκεφτόμουν σιωπηλά αν έκανα καμιά στραβή στο χθεσινό πάρτι με κανέναν πολυτεχνίτη, ο «Ανδρέας» πάτησε παύση στο χάος των συνειρμών μου.

«Κατάλαβα. Η Ράνια ξέχασε να σου πει για μένα!». Εντάξει, όλα έβγαζαν νόημα! Όχι ακριβώς δηλαδή, αλλά αν εμπλέκεται σε κάτι το όνομα «Ράνια», η κολλητή μου, η συνέχεια θα είναι μάλλον απρόβλεπτη.

«Λίλα; Ειλικρινά συγγνώμη για την ασυνεννοησία…». Είχα βυθιστεί στις σκέψεις και τους συνειρμούς μου. Ωραία, ναι, η Ράνια μου έστειλε σπίτι έναν Ανδρέα, δεν μου το είπε καν, αυτό μπορεί να είναι από πρωταπριλιάτικο αστείο μέχρι ένας θεός ξέρει τι. Πλάκα -πλάκα τι μήνα έχουμε; Να αποκλείσω τουλάχιστον την πρωταπριλιά…

«Λίλα ζεις ; Εντάξει καλή η μέρα σήμερα ,αλλά στο πατάκι θα την βγάλω;»

«ΑΑΑΑ! Συγγνώμη βρε… Ανδρέα πως σε λένε. Μισό λεπτό δώσε μου!»

Τρέχω στον επάνω όροφο, μπαίνω στο μπάνιο και κοιτάζω τον καθρεύτη. «Παναγίτσα μου πως είμαι έτσι;» φώναξα. Το eye liner είχε πασαλειφτεί γύρω από τα μάτια μου και το κόκκινο κραγιόν μου μεταλλάχτηκε στο χαμόγελο του Τζόκερ. Καλή απόφαση να μην ανοίξω, πολύ καλή, αλλιώς θα θρηνούσαμε θύματα. Πλένομαι ατσούμπαλα και βιαστικά, ευτυχώς όμως έμοιαζα πιο ανθρώπινη από πριν.

Κατέβηκα δυο- δυο τα σκαλοπάτια προς το σαλόνι και φτάνοντας στα τρία σκαλιά πριν την εξώπορτα, κάνω ένα μεγάλο σάλτο. Πλακάκι και κάλτσα. Δυο κόσμοι που δεν μπορούν να συνυπάρξουν. Κάπως έτσι βρέθηκα με την μούρη κολλημένη στο τζάμι της πόρτας προκαλώντας έναν βαρύ γδούπο που έκανε ακόμα και τα αδέσποτα της γειτονιάς να εξαφανιστούν. Ο Ανδρέας φώναζε, κάτι έλεγε, μα ήμουν τόσο ζαλισμένη που μετά βίας είχα ακόμα τις αισθήσεις μου. Πέρασαν λίγα λεπτά και τελικά βρήκα το κουράγιο να σηκωθώ.

Ανοίγω επιτέλους την πόρτα και βλέπω έναν τρομοκρατημένο τύπο, με μια βαλίτσα στο ένα χέρι και ένα κουτί ζαχαροπλαστείου στο άλλο.

«Είσαι καλά; Φφφ πες μου ότι είσαι καλά; Τι άλλο θα συμβεί σήμερα ;»

Φαινόταν αρκετά ταλαιπωρημένος, μάλλον είχε κάνει μεγάλο ταξίδι για να έρθει στην Αθήνα. Διέκρινα επίσης μια δόση εκνευρισμού, που πάσχιζε να συγκρατήσει. Έδειχνε σαν να του συνέβη κάτι. Και μάλλον εγώ και η τούμπα μου ήμασταν το κερασάκι στην τούρτα.

«Είμαι εντάξει Ανδρέα μην ανησυχείς, πέρασε!», του είπα, ενώ μέσα μου το μόνο που σκεφτόμουν ήταν πως έγινα ρεζίλι σε έναν άγνωστο και πως δεν έχω ιδέα ποιος είναι και τι θέλει στο σπίτι μου.

Ο Ανδρέας άφησε τη βαλίτσα πίσω από την πόρτα και μου πρόσφερε το κουτί με τα γλυκά.

« Στη Ράνια αρέσουν τα μακαρόν και σκέφτηκα να φέρω το ίδιο και σε σένα!», είπε και ανέβηκε τα σκαλιά προς το σαλόνι.

Κανένα στοιχείο για την μυστήρια αυτή άφιξη, πέραν του ότι κάπου, κάπως εμπλέκεται μια Ράνια σε όλο αυτό! Πήγα στην κουζίνα και καθώς έφτιαχνα τους καφέδες ξεκίνησα την συζήτηση. Έπρεπε να βγει μια άκρη!

« Με συγχωρείς που καθυστέρησα τόσο να ανοίξω, αλλά χθες το ξενυχτήσαμε και μόλις είχα ξυπνήσει. Εντάξει, δεν περίμενα και κάποιον για να είμαι ειλικρινής και το κουδούνι με τρόμαξε λίγο.», γύρισα το βλέμμα μου προς το σαλόνι, μα ο Ανδρέας είχε έρθει ακριβώς δίπλα μου.

«Εγώ συγγνώμη. Ξέρεις ποιος είμαι;»

«Όχι, αλλά πρέπει να μου πεις νομίζω! Ποια είναι η σχέση σου με την Ράνια ; Είμαστε κολλητές, αλλά δεν θυμάμαι να μου ανέφερε ποτέ κάποιον Ανδρέα.»

« Κάποιον Άντυ μήπως ;» ρώτησε διστακτικά.

Πάγωσα. Δεν είναι δυνατόν να μην μου είχε περάσει τόση ώρα απ' το μυαλό.


End file.
